


I'll Come To You

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [88]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Now they were looking, the students realised that Dr Crowley kept turning up to bother Dr Fell everywhere.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 58
Kudos: 978





	I'll Come To You

Somebody arrived with a wheelchair to take Luc down to the entrance, and Aziraphale turned from where he stood at the end of the bed with genuine delight. "Oh! Hello, Jo. How's little Jess?"

Jo smiled. "She's fine. Becoming quite the young lady. Though that doesn't stop her pulling weeds out of the garden with gusto."

"Good to hear." Aziraphale stepped clear, and Crowley joined him, giving Luc what privacy they could.

Jo murmured, almost too quiet to hear. "You'll be fine, kid. Better than fine, actually. You'll be safe. They're good people." 

Luc looked up at Jo, eyes wide, and recevied the tiniest nod in return. Something inside unwound at that, and ey sank into the wheelchair with relief. Ey didn't have to gather belongings, all ey had left was what ey wore.

Outside, Crowley turned unerringly towards the nearest bench. "Sit there, I'll get the car."

Luc slid out of the wheelchair so Jo could take it back, took a couple of shaky steps and sank onto the bench instead. "How did he know it was here?"

Aziraphale sat beside em. "Oh," he said, fondly, "I sometimes think he knows the location of every bench in the county."

"Oh."

"Do you have anywhere to go, my dear?"

"No. Was couch-surfing, and then..." Luc's face crumpled. "This happened."

"Very well. We'll talk about it later, when you're up to it."

"You're...not going to kick me out?"

"Of course not." Aziraphale eased a comforting arm around Luc. " _We_ don't abandon our next-of-kin when they need us."

"Yes, but... _why_?"

"We're here, we're queer, we're alive, and we owe a - responsibility - to those who didn't survive long enough to become queer elders, to take care of later generations. Simple as that." Aziraphale smiled softly. "Come on, my dear, here's the Bentley. Let's go home."

***

Luc fell asleep in the car, and woke up in a strange bed, still in eir bedraggled shirt and trousers, still hurting from a half-healed beating, but now with an ache in eir throat that promised tears and a whisper of treacherous hope unfurling in eir heart.

Dr Fell stuck his head around the door, smiled to see em awake, and brought in a tray of tea and toast. "Are you up to talking," he asked, "or would you like to eat first?"

Luc hesitated, unsure whether to stick to the mugging story ey'd told the hospital, or whether to be honest. "There's not much to tell."

Dr Crowley loomed up in the doorway. "Seemed simple enough to me," he commented, sliding into a chair at the foot of the bed.

Luc sighed. "My parents said they wanted to reconcile things with me. But when they showed up, they had Sandy with them."

Dr Fell considered that. "I should have twisted his arm harder," he said, and then went on in the same mild, thoughtful, tone, "Do you prefer jam or marmite on your toast?"

Dr Crowley looked unsurprised.

They got it. That was all it took for the tears to spill at last. Dr Fell set the tray aside, and held out his arms in a silent offer. Luc all but flung emself into them and wept emself out into that unquestioning comfort and support.

***

Now they were looking, the students realised that Dr Crowley kept turning up to bother Dr Fell everywhere. They shared tables in the canteen and the break room. They shared a bench by the fish pond. They walked side by side through the corridors. To be fair, Dr Fell didn't seem particularly put out by Dr Crowley invading his time and space, but then Dr Fell never seemed put out by anything.

The students weren't feeling fair though. None of them would have enjoyed having someone push their unwanted way into their lives the way Dr Crowley was doing to Dr Fell. At last, someone suggested, "What if we set him up with someone else, then he won't have time to bother Dr Fell any more?"

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs in the series are now tagged (I think) if you need to look up previous appearances.


End file.
